


It's not the end of the world (so don't overthink it)

by EmmaShalForever (thokin)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/pseuds/EmmaShalForever
Summary: Supergirl Secret Santa Exchange - The one where Cat has never been with a woman before but Kara has.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plutonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonium/gifts).



> This is my christmas gift to Plutonium who prompted the following:
> 
> The one where Cat has never been with a woman before but Kara has.
> 
> I hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> AN: All mistakes are my own.

Kara isn’t sure what exactly makes her do it. Maybe it’s relief that Cat isn’t dying. Or maybe it’s fear because she’s leaving. The why isn’t really important she decides when she thinks back on it. All that matters is that for a moment something snaps inside her and any and all of her better judgment flies out the window. 

 

She stumbles forward, meaning to pull the woman into a hug or press a kiss to her cheek - that’s what she keeps telling herself anyway - and instead somehow ends up with her lips pressed against Cat’s own.

 

It barely lasts a second - one that feels like time has slowed to a near stop and goes on and on and on Kara muses later - before she realizes what’s happening and pulls back, horrified. 

 

The only way to describe Cat’s face is _stunned_ , which Kara is pretty sure is a look she’s never seen before because there’s rarely anything that catches the woman off guard. It sends a cold shiver of panic down her back as her brain finally kicks in and helpfully reminds her just where they are. 

 

A glance into the bullpen reveals no prying eyes though, Cat’s legendary temper working in their favor for once it seems, and she breathes a quiet sigh in relief. A sigh that quickly turns into a yelp of surprise as startlingly strong fingers grip at her upper arm, directing her firmly towards the privacy of Cat’s balcony.

 

“Explain yourself,” Cat demands as soon as they’re alone, spinning around to settle hands against hips, gaze boring into Kara. It almost makes her take a step back, but Kara catches herself just as her leg twitches. An untrained eye would be unable to pick up the silent question in Cat’s eyes, the confusion pulling her body tight as a drum. But Kara knows all of the woman’s tells after having worked closely with her for so long.

 

“I don’t know why I did that, Miss Grant,” Kara rushes to reply, offering what she hopes is a thoroughly apologetic look. “I think I was just scared and overwhelmed and I didn’t think-”

 

“Clearly,” Cat interrupts, motioning for Kara to stop her rambling and whatever pitiful excuses she might come up with. “So it was just a misguided sense of gratefulness or you panicking because everything will be changing now.” She continues thoughtfully, but Kara suspects it’s said as much to convince Cat herself as it is to offer Kara an out.

 

And honestly, Kara should probably agree; nod her head and take the excuse being served to her on a silver platter. But if Cat is really leaving CatCo, leaving _her_ , then Kara owes it to her to let her know how extraordinary she is, how invaluable her advice and support has been.

 

“Oh, no, Miss grant, I definitely meant it,” Kara protests vehemently. “You have high expectations, but you’re fair. You’re critical, sometimes even mean, but you always offer advice regardless. And you care so much even though you pretend you don’t.”

 

Cat huffs, pretending to be unaffected by the compliments but preening a little at the praise regardless, and Kara offers a small smile. “Don’t forget, I’ve seen you with your sons.”

 

“You sound like my eulogy,” Cat states, turning to look out at the city, a small smirk playing at her lips that means she’s enjoying the compliments even though she pretends not to. “And it’s awfully convenient that this is happening right _after_ I told you I was leaving, don’t you think?”

 

“Are you saying that I don’t mean it?” Kara challenges, unable and unwilling to hide the petulance and hurt from seaping into her voice. Cat side-eyes her critically for a long moment before releasing a wary sigh that says she knows Kara does.

 

“I’m twice your age,” she states when she eventually breaks the silence, gaze fixed resolutely on the busy people below and Kara bites her lip to keep from smiling as her stomach flutters with hope.

 

“I’m pretty sure the only thing that matters right now is if it’s mutual, Cat.”

 

Cat’s lashes flutter at the use of her name, her throat moving as she swallows, and Kara's enhanced hearing picks up the slight increase in her heart-rate. When Cat turn to face her and their eyes lock, her gaze is unwavering and piercing though.

 

“This is never going to end well,” she tells Kara, but she’s moving into her personal space even before she’s finished uttering the last word. Kara’s face lights up at the words, confirmation that this is happening, and Cat groans, rolling her eyes before leaning up to try to kiss the grin away.  

 

#

 

“Kara?” Cat calls out when her front door slams shut, glad Carter isn’t home from school yet to relearn the bad habit she’s drilled out of him. In the blink of an eye the woman in question comes stomping into her living room huffing and mumbling angrily to herself, and Cat quickly pushes the screen-lock button so the tablet she’s holding goes dark.

 

“Good day at work?” she teases, smiling in amusement and letting the predictable glare she receives roll right off.

 

“That man is a menace,” Kara complains. “I swear you were punishing me when you assigned me to him.”

 

“You’ve always thrived when pushed,” Cat offers without regret, tilting her head to accept a kiss.

 

“Not like this,” Kara protests, dropping down on the couch next to her sulkily. Cat doesn’t reply, simply waits a few moments before Kara shakes her head to clear it. “Anyway, you don’t need to hear about my troubles,” she starts, smiling at Cat. “What were you doing before I so rudely interrupted?”

 

“I don’t mind,” Cat assures quickly because it’s important to her that Kara knows she can come to her with anything. “And your rants can be quite humorous,” she adds with a teasing curl of her lips before dismissing Kara’s query with a small shrug and an easy lie. “I wasn’t doing much, just keeping up with the news.”

 

Kara regards Cat carefully as she leans forward to set the tablet on the table, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the slight lilt she'd caught in Cat’s tone that tells her she isn’t being quite truthful.

 

“You’re lying,” she states because she can do that now that Cat doesn’t work with her anymore and they’re dating: call her out on her bullshit. Cat always finds a way to get her revenge one unsuspecting, subtle moment or another, but it’s almost always worth it.

 

“Am I?” Cat challenges without batting an eyelash as they gauge one another carefully.

 

“What is it you don’t want me to see?” Kara asks thoughtfully, tilting her head as she tries to think of what the woman could be hiding. For a long moment neither move as they look at each other, seeing who will break first, before Cat’s hand twitch. With a burst of speed Kara snatches the tablet off the table before Cat can reach it.

 

“That’s cheating,” Cat tell her dismayed, trying to reach for it again, but Kara pulls the tablet close protectively, prepared to guard it with her life. “And it’s none of your business anyway,” she snaps, finally relenting her efforts to retrieve it and admitting defeat. There’s no chance of her beating a superhero.

 

“Okay, you know I usually do my best to respect your privacy, but your behavior is worrying so I’m going to look, okay?” Kara informs her softly and Cat crosses her arms, huffing out a breath in annoyance. Kara is always so damn polite, even when doing something she shouldn’t, and although Cat’s loathe to admit it, she finds it somewhat endearing.

 

“Try not to choke on your surprise,” she offers haughtily, leaning back with pretend casualness and raising a brow to show her impatience. That is of course exactly what Kara does once she unlocks the screen.

 

“That’s...okay...wow-” Kara fumbles, Cat shooting her an unimpressed look at her inability to form a full sentence.

 

“Well, are you going to hand it back or are you going to stare at it all day?” she asks irritably. Kara blinks twice before finally moving, shutting off the screen and clearing her throat awkwardly as she hands it over.

 

The room grows silent, Kara trying to figure out what to say and Cat refusing to offer any explanation. Kara is the one who invaded her privacy after all, so she doesn’t owe her anything for free.

“Why are you searching for... _lesbian sex_?” Kara eventually asks, whispering the last two words like she’s afraid someone might overhear.

 

“Really?” Cat deadpans, a hint of disbelief coloring her tone. “There’s no reason whatsoever that pops to mind?”

 

Kara bites her lip nervously. “I know we haven’t gotten that far yet, but I thought we were working our way towards it,” she offers with a confused scrunch of her brows that Cat always finds cute, even when she’s annoyed, which naturally only annoys her further.

 

“Yes, we are,” Cat confirms a little impatiently before settling the tablet back on the table with a resigned sigh. “I was doing research.”

 

“Research?” Kara parrots, still not catching on and Cat rolls her eyes.

 

“I’m really going to have to spell it out for you, aren’t I?” she says, a little exasperated at Kara’s naivete. “I’ve never been with a woman before.”

 

“Oh,” Kara breathes softly, head still not caught up from trying to process this whole bizarre encounter.

 

“Well, technically you’re an alien,” Cat continues without missing a beat, “but you look the same so I’m assuming everything is more or less identical and works the same.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Kara offers again, the words sinking in at last. “You were preparing.”

 

Cat bristles under Kara’s gaze although she tries to hide it by carefully schooling her features into one of casual aloofness. Kara reads the tension she’s hiding easily enough, years of working closely with Cat meaning she’s learned all her tells.

 

“I might not be perfect the first time around, but I’ve been told I’m a fast learner,” Cat promises with a confident smirk, but beneath the bravado Kara senses genuine worry. Like Cat is expecting her to make fun of her or say that she regrets starting a relationship with her. Which is absolutely ridiculous.

 

“Oh no, Cat, really, it’s okay,” she tries to assure quickly, shuffling a little closer to offer support and let the woman know she isn’t going anywhere. “It’s honestly not an issue.”

 

Cat simply gives her a look that says she doesn’t believe it and Kara fumbles for something reassuring to say. “Trust me, I’m like, eighty-five percent sure it will come naturally.”

 

Cat raises a brow in intrigue as the hint of a flush appears in Kara’s cheeks. She’s always suspected that Sunny Danvers isn’t as vanilla as she looks, a conviction that’s only grown after she realised the girl wasn’t just a very competent assistant but an actual hero with extraordinary powers. “So you’ve been with women before then?”

 

“Just one,” Kara confides softly. Her longest lasting relationship to date but Cat doesn’t need to know that yet. Trying to keep her secret hidden had ended that one just like every other attempt at getting close to someone. “It doesn’t really mean much anyway because everyone likes different things so we’re essentially starting fresh.”

 

“Yes, yes, I’m not some blushing teenager,” Cat dismisses with a groan and a roll of her eyes. “Don’t make this more awkward than it has to be.”

 

Kara considers pushing, but decides quickly to let it drop. Cat doesn’t deal well with being cornered or feeling vulnerable and she’s been that enough for one night.

 

“Okay, well, I’m going to see if you have anything edible I can consume because I’m starving. I don’t think I’ll manage to wait until Carter gets back.”

 

And despite any lingering tension Cat laughs.

 

#

 

Several weeks pass before they actually have sex.

 

There is one disastrous attempt the night after Kara finds Cat researching, the woman practically pouncing on Kara and doing her best to distract her with messy kisses and wandering hands.

 

Saying no to the half naked woman you adore might have been one of the hardest things Kara’s ever had to do. But the whole thing had felt more like desperation or the need to prove something rather than want. So she had stopped questing hands, settling one over her thundering heart and kissing the other before gently telling Cat that they should wait.

 

Cat being Cat had taken it about as well as her namesake's reaction to water, avoiding Kara for nearly a week as punishment. The separation made Kara feel like she was going half insane; no way of getting her daily fix of the infuriating, inspiring woman now that Cat had stepped down from CatCo to pursue other projects.

 

Needless to say, any alien threats that week received a few more frustrated punches than strictly necessary, but no one was willing to risk a limb by mentioning it. Only Alex dared offer a knowing look when she stopped by her sulking sister with extra pints of ice-cream and doughnuts.

 

Cat caves after a week - a long, torturous week where Alex had told Kara she was not allowed to give in since she had done nothing wrong - summoning Kara to her house and offering a soft ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ once Carter has been sent off with his father.

 

Kara accepts the apology by stealing the breath from Cat’s lungs, kissing her like she’s been desperate to do every day. Kara knows Cat Grant doesn’t do apologies if she can help it; not with words at least and she's okay with that. Instead she will make up for any wrongdoings with heated looks and soft touches, with new art supplies and enough fatty foods to stave even Kara’s alien stomach. Her apology lies in all the little things.

 

“Please find another punishment next time. I don’t want to go another week without being near you,” Kara pleads when they break apart to get their breath back.

 

Cat agrees by nuzzling Kara’s neck, breathing her in. It’s been a frustrating week without Kara’s sunny demeanor to brighten her tedious days and everyone except Carter has borne the brunt of it.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Cat confesses and Kara rewards her by pulling her into another kiss, nipping at her lower lip and soothing it with her tongue when Cat releases a low groan. Cat toys with the elastic keeping Kara’s hair up before removing it to bury her fingers in long tresses, meeting Kara’s tongue in a slow dance. They have a lot of lost time to make up for.

 

#

 

Kara thinks it’s a little amusing that Cat likes to be in control when she hasn’t even been with a woman before. But it’s _Cat_ , so it’s not really a surprise. And it’s not like she minds how the woman is straddling her on the couch, shirt tucked loose by Kara’s fingers, while she trails kisses and bites down her neck.

 

Kara releases a groan when Cat sucks hard at her pulse point, wishing not for the first time and certainly not the last that her skin could mark. Still, the feel of it is delicious, and she lets Cat know by moving her hands beneath the dishevelled shirt to cup her breasts.

 

Cat offers a small sound of her own when thumbs brush across her bra and over stiffening nipples, abandoning the tempting neck before her to lean back so she can start unbuttoning her own shirt.

 

“Let me,” Kara breathes, using a burst of speed to stop her hands and replace them with her own. Cat is on a mission tonight it seems. It makes Kara’s stomach flutter in anticipation. Her fingers move deftly at Cat’s affirmative nod, her eyes hungrily taking in the smooth skin being revealed as she pops the buttons.

 

Once they’re all undone, Cat leans back even further, carelessly letting the fabric fall to the floor behind her with a smirk at Kara’s awed look at the naked flesh before her.

Kara wants to say something, let Cat know that she makes Kara feel almost breathless at her grace, but before she can do much more than open her mouth, Cat leans back in. She settles her hands on each side of Kara’s chin and tilts her head up so she can press their lips together again hungrily. Kara tries to give as good as she gets, hands settling against Cat’s bare sides to steady them both. She feels nearly faint when she breathes in deeply, trying to calm her racing pulse and instead getting assaulted by Cat’s scent as her enhanced senses kick in without meaning to.

 

When she breaks away to try to get her faculties back under control, Cat changes her hold to the back of Kara’s neck instead, shimmying even closer and pushing her chest that little bit more forward in silent invitation. Kara’s traitorous mind decides to take her up on the offer, lips pressing close against lace, tongue flicking across the rough material to tease at a nipple.

 

Cat groans, presses even closer in encouragement, and Kara slides her hands from around hips and up her back, half worried the woman might lose her balance. Kara knows she feels too delirious to be able to catch her right now if she does; blood thrumming in her veins at the feel and smell of Cat against her.

 

“More,” Cat breathes when Kara pulls away for a moment, their eyes locking as they share a significant look, before Kara nods imperceptibly and moves her fingers to undo the clasp of Cat’s intricate bra.

 

Kara takes a moment to admire the view presented before her as the fabric falls away, Cat confident in her looks and clearly enjoying the attention.

 

“You’re beautiful,” she offers reverently before lifting her hands to gingerly cup breasts. When her thumb strokes across hard nipples, unimpeded this time, Cat releases a low sound in the back of her throat before bending down to capture Kara’s lips again.

 

“Maybe we should...move to the bedroom,” Kara says between kisses now that it’s clear just where the night is headed. She can smell Cat’s arousal, thrilling but distracting, making it hard to focus.

 

“Why,” Cat asks with a teasing smirk. “Because you’re trying to be more romantic since it’s my first time?” Kara grimaces slightly at the mockery, but doesn’t deny the truth of the words.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m perfectly fine right where I am,” she continues when Kara doesn’t offer anything more, leaning down to press their lips together again briefly before nipping at Kara’s bottom lip. When she pulls back it’s with a silent question in her eyes asking for confirmation or objection.

 

“Are you sure?” Kara inquires, needing to ask just one more time. Cat’s response is to take hold of her hand and guide it down her slacks. The slight dampness of Cat’s underwear against her fingers is really all the answer she needs, but Cat nods her head anyway.

 

“Tell me what you need,” Kara pleads because she doesn’t know what Cat is expecting and she wants it to be everything she hopes for, wants to make sure it’s _good_.

 

“Your fingers,” Cat tells her, eyelids fluttering briefly when Kara’s digits twitch against her at the words, like they’re itching to do as told. Their gazes lock and Kara swallows thickly at the darker shade of green Cat’s eyes have shifted to. “We have all night, but let's take the edge off first, hm?”

 

Kara agrees by moving her free hand to Cat’s back, steadying her, before leaning up to claim a kiss while simultaneously moving her other hand just far enough up her sternum to slide it back beneath her underwear. They both moan softly when Kara’s fingers glide over heated flesh, Cat pressing impossibly closer.

 

When Kara’s tongue slide into Cat’s mouth two fingers do the same below, and Cat fists dirty tresses, pulling taught as her hips cant forward to chase after movement.

 

They break apart with heavier breaths as Kara starts a gentle rhythm, Cat moving restlessly above her.

 

“More,” she breathes and Kara increases her pace, leaning forward to capture a straining nipple begging for attention with her lips. She matches the flicks of her tongue with each thrust of her fingers, Cat’s breathy moans urging her on.

 

“ _More_ ,” Cat demands, although the husky lilt in her voice means it lacks its usual punch. When Kara somewhat clumsily -  because she’s not exactly working with a lot of room in these slacks - finds Cat’s clit and presses with her thumb, the woman’s back arches with the pleasure. Kara is glad she still has a hold against her back or Cat would definitely have lost her balance and fallen right off her lap.

 

It only takes a few more minutes before Cat clenches tightly around her fingers, head thrown back as she releases a guttural moan, and Kara nearly comes herself at the sound and feel of it.

 

Cat rides out the wave, burying her face against Kara’s neck until her body calms somewhat. Kara keeps her fingers steady, only pulling away when Cat starts kissing her neck, hands dancing up her arms and down across her chest until they reach the hem of her shirt.

 

When Cat _tugs_ , Kara is glad most of her clothing have press buttons for easier changing in and out of her suit. Otherwise she suspects she’d find herself with a lot fewer options of what to wear rather quickly.

 

Kara happily lets Cat kiss her as she divests her of her shirt, flexing her arms when Cat squeezes her triceps appreciatively, enjoying the attention and the near wistful breath released at the display.

 

Cat wiggles gracefully off Kara’s lap, pushing at her legs so she can move to her knees and settle between them before Kara can fully form a pout at the change in position. Cat smirks at the slight widening of Kara’s eyes, like she can’t fully believe she’s looking down at her former boss kneeling before her. If it were anyone else, Cat might have thought twice about such a submissive position, at least this early on in a relationship. But she trusts Kara, has done so for a long time. And her awed expression as Cat leans forward to kiss just left of her navel is amusing and thrilling.

 

What Cat really wants to do is taste Kara, but she forces herself to show restraint, moving kisses upwards instead until she can nuzzle between breasts. She doesn’t protest when careful fingers move through her hair to settle against her scalp, instead moving her own hands to undo the clasp of Kara’s simple white bra in silent encouragement.

 

When she closes her lips around a nipple, Kara releases a heavy breath, eyes closing briefly before settling back on Cat, like she’s afraid to miss even a second. Cat doesn’t mind the focus at all, has always liked getting the full attention. And Kara’s always been so very good at giving it.

 

She continues lavishing attention to the stiffening nub and lets her hand stroke down a toned abdomen, feeling the muscles jump slightly beneath her fingers as they move, until she reaches Kara’s pants.

 

Cat flicks open the button and slides down the zipper without much gusto before releasing Kara’s breast with a pop. Kara tenses her legs at Cat’s questing, raising her ass high enough off the couch for Cat to be able to slide her pants down to her feet.

 

A small amused smile plays on Kara’s face when Cat decides to remove her panties as well. Patience has never been Cat’s strong suit unless forced to. Her amusement quickly falls away when Cat leans forward and Kara realizes her intentions.

 

“You don’t have to-” Kara starts, but Cat cuts her off by pointedly pressing a kiss to the top of her mound.

 

“I want to,” she assures, distracting Kara by tweaking hard enough at a peaked nipple for her to feel a pleasant twinge.

 

“Just be a little patient with me,” Cat requests and if Kara didn’t know better she wouldn’t think the woman was nervous at all. But she does know better.

 

“Always,” Kara promises, drawing Cat up for a slow kiss that she hopes conveys she has nothing to worry about. 

 

Cat allows the distraction and reassurance for a moment before moving back down to get as comfortable as she can between Kara’s legs. When she’s settled, she allows herself a moment to really _look_ at Kara and take her in. She’s beautiful; hair mussed, eyes darker than normal and lips a little swollen from kissing. Her skin is flawless - except for the small scar she has above her brow and Cat is going to ask her about that one day - and the definiton of her muscles astounding. She’s _perfect_ and Cat wants to tell her so, but before she can open her mouth Kara shifts beneath her gaze and she’s reminded that Kara isn’t used to the scrutiny like she is. It doesn't matter, they have time. Hopefully. She’ll just show her instead.

 

She leans down, breathing in Kara’s scent briefly, before pressing her lips against heated flesh.

 

Whatever research Cat did it’s working, Kara thinks, moaning when her tongue strokes over one labia and then the other. But then she loses all train of thought for a while when Cat zeroes in on her clit.

 

She has to clench her hands against the outside of her own thighs to keep them from tangling in blonde hair as Cat sucks, not trusting her strength when it feels _so damn good_.

 

Cat moves one finger against her opening, dipping inside the wetness briefly, forever a tease, before adding another on her second pass at Kara’s pleading. Her senses are in overdrive, _Cat, Cat, Cat_ echoing all around her and in her head, and when she crooks her fingers and flicks her tongue Kara is gone.

 

“ _Wow_ ,” Kara breathes when she eventually gets herself back under control, locking eyes with a very pleased Cat.

 

“Not too bad for my first time?” she asks, smirking as she does because they both know the answer already.

 

“Definitely not bad,” Kara agrees, trying to hide a whimper when Cat retracts her fingers slowly and eyes the digits contemplatively for a moment before lifting them to her mouth.

 

She bites her tongue to keep from admitting that it might be the best orgasm she’s ever had. Not because she doesn’t want to let Cat know, but because she doesn’t want to endure the smug remarks just yet.

 

It’s probably because Cat is the first person she’s been with that she hasn’t had to keep her secret identity hidden from, she reasons. Or maybe it’s because she might be the first person Kara has been in love with.

 

Kara freezes. She’s in love with Cat Grant. Oh Rao, she’s in so much trouble.

 

She smiles and pulls Cat into a sloppy kiss. She can’t wait.

 


End file.
